1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for cooking with a dutch oven. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dutch oven disposable liner and a method for using the same.
2. Background
Dutch oven cooking is a well-known method of cooking, which is usually employed in a camping or barbeque atmosphere. Dutch ovens are made of cast iron, one of the oldest known metals used in the manufacture of cookware and, currently, the metal of choice among chefs worldwide. Cast iron provides durability, heat retention, and even heat distribution, preventing xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d and enabling temperature control of the cookware.
Cast iron cookware provides the best results after a xe2x80x9cseasoning processxe2x80x9d that often times may need repeating. The seasoning process includes applying oil to the cast iron""s surface and baking the oiled cookware in the oven for about an hour. This seasoning process allows oil to be absorbed into the cast iron""s surface and creates a non-stick rustproof finish. After such a seasoning process, if the cast iron gets rust spots or the food begins to taste slightly metallic, the cookware is cleaned thoroughly in hot water and then undergoes the seasoning process once again. Having to undergo such re-seasoning may often be untimely and time consuming, especially while in the process of undergoing a cooking project.
Other challenges in dutch oven cooking include the inability to cook deserts or a second course in the dutch oven immediately after cooking a main course. This sequence of cooking in a dutch oven is awkward and tiresome, since the dutch oven should be cleaned out immediately after serving the main course while it""s still hot. The cleaning sequence is even more difficult while in a camping atmosphere, rather than in a home barbequing atmosphere, although it is still difficult while barbequing.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that allows dutch oven users to cook in their dutch ovens when the cookware needs re-seasoning without having to immediately undergo the re-seasoning process. It would also be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes the sequencing challenges of needing to cook successive courses within the same dutch oven in a given meal.
The present invention is directed to a disposable liner for a cooking vessel such as a dutch oven. The disposable liner includes a liner and at least one handle. The liner is preferably made of an aluminum or an alloy thereof. The liner includes a bottom wall that extends radially to an upstanding side wall. The upstanding side wall includes an upper portion, from which the at least one handle extends. With this arrangement, the disposable liner is configured and shaped to fit within a cooking vessel, such as a dutch oven.
In one aspect of the invention, the liner includes a frame structure. The frame structure is made to support the liner from tearing and/or deforming when the disposable liner is weighted down with, for example, food. The frame structure includes one or more ring supports that extend in intervals radially around the upstanding side wall and/or the bottom wall. Also, linear supports extend from an upper portion of the liner along the upstanding side wall to the bottom wall.
The ring supports may be one or more wire rings positioned proximate an upper portion of the liner, a middle portion of the liner and/or a bottom portion of the liner. The linear supports may extend along the bottom wall and extend upward to opposing sides of the upper portion of the liner. The liner may also include one or more linear supports that extend along the bottom wall in a substantially symmetrical manner, wherein each extends upwardly to opposing sides of the liner. The linear supports and/or the ring supports may each be substantially continuous extensions or continuous interconnections to distribute a load throughout the disposable liner.
In another aspect of the invention, the handle is a continuous extension extending from the upper portion of the liner. The handle may be a ductile or a flexible extension from the liner itself and/or the frame structure so that when placing the disposable liner in the cooking vessel the at least one handle may be bendable or maneuverable to provide room for the cooking vessel""s lid to fit thereon.
In another aspect of the invention, the handle is slidably interconnected with the upper portion of the liner. The handle may be slidably interconnected with the liner and/or the frame structure.
In still another aspect of the invention, the handle is collapsibly interconnected with the upper portion of the liner. The handle may be collapsibly interconnected with the liner and/or the frame structure.
In another aspect of the invention, the handle is insertably interconnected with the upper portion of the liner. The at least one handle may be insertably interconnected with the liner and/or the frame structure.
With the handle having at least one of a bendable continuous connection, a slidable interconnection, a collapsible interconnection, and an insertable interconnection with the upper portion of the disposable liner, the disposable liner fits within the cooking vessel while allowing the lid to sit thereon without interfering with the handle. In addition, the one handle provides easy removal of the disposable liner from the cooking vessel after cooking.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art through a consideration of the ensuing description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.